1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a lamp, and more particularly to a light emitting diode lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional lamps such as mercury ultraviolet lamps, fluorescent lamps, incandescent lamps, halogen lamps, etc. all have their particular uses nowadays. The lighting of those lamps does provide us with great convenience and help in our daily life. However, not all of the conventional lamps are environmentally friendly and have long lifespan.
Take the mercury ultraviolet lamps for example. At present, they are mostly used in the street lighting. But, when they are functioning, toxic gas is generated and released to the ambient environment, seriously polluting the atmosphere. Besides, the mercury ultraviolet lamps have a short lifespan of 3000 hours, and consume a large amount of energy when driven, dissatisfying the requirement for green technology.